


Pluie

by SansuishiH



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Francis non si era mai spinto più in là di così e, quando lei gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni, aveva semplicemente sorriso di cuore e si era limitato a rifilarle un bacio odoroso di umori su una guancia ancora arrossata.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluie

Parigi, quella sera, era insolitamente quieta; fuori dalla finestra della stanza illuminata soltanto da candele si avvertiva unicamente lo scroscio della pioggia che cadeva rapida e pesante.

Monaco, i lunghi capelli fluenti sparsi sui guanciali, aveva il viso arrossato ed un’espressione di profonda concentrazione che l’aveva spinta a socchiudere gli occhi lucidi; stesa sul morbido letto, aveva il capo chinato per scambiare una breve occhiata piena d’imbarazzo con l’uomo inginocchiato tra le sue gambe schiuse – un momento breve, prima di distogliere lo sguardo in preda alla vergogna.

Non era la prima volta che sentiva il gentile pizzicare della barba di Francia contro la pelle candida e sensibile dell’interno delle sue cosce e, tuttavia, ogni volta aveva la sensazione di non aver mai provato un simile piacere. Francis non si era mai spinto più in là di così e, quando lei gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni, aveva semplicemente sorriso di cuore e si era limitato a rifilarle un bacio odoroso di umori su una guancia ancora arrossata.

Con l’andare del tempo, Monaco si era risolta ad accettare quei momenti di passione e, segretamente, a desiderare di viverli più spesso di quanto realmente il buonsenso le avrebbe permesso.

“Ah!” gemette senza trattenersi, rabbrividendo piacevolmente sotto il tocco e la lingua dell’altro. Chinò il capo indietro e si inarcò quando i colpi di lingua di Francia si fecero più insistenti, cancellando qualsiasi dubbio lei potesse nutrire nei confronti di quell’atto tanto intimo: essere in balia di Francis, scarmigliata ed accaldata non avrebbe potuto essere più piacevole e frustrante di così. Desiderava poter avere di più, sentire le labbra calde e la lingua morbida di Francia sul suo seno, per succhiare i piccoli capezzoli duri e sensibili che, ogni volta, lui sfiorava con dita leggere e stuzzicava senza soddisfare, quasi come se volesse essere pregato. Monaco, tuttavia, era abbastanza sicura che questo non sarebbe mai accaduto.

Una sicurezza che crollò quasi immediatamente, mentre la lingua di Francia continuava a leccare e sfregare e succhiava gentilmente il piccolo clitoride gonfio, in un continuo stimolare che cambiava di continuo, non lasciandole il tempo di abituarsi – sapeva che Francis amava sentirla dimenarsi e sobbalzare, ma lei non poteva realmente controllare i movimenti del suo corpo teso. Reagiva senza neanche accorgersene, chiudendo gli occhi e schiudendo ancora le labbra per gemere, abbandonando la vergogna poco a poco… finché essa non sarebbe stata solamente un ricordo curioso mentre lei si lasciava completamente andare.

Tese le gambe poggiate sulle spalle del suo momentaneo compagno, stirandosi nel cercare ancora la bocca di Francis per farsi leccare ancora; del tutto ignara che lui la stesse scrutando con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra umide, si portò una mano al petto per carezzarsi con dolcezza un seno, indugiando sul capezzolo sensibile. I suoi piccoli ansimi di risposta non tardarono ad arrivare, ma il suo era un piacere incompleto.

“Francis… per favore…”

Aprì gli occhi riluttante, sapendo che avrebbe incontrato lo sguardo di Francia – e così, difatti, fu. Eppure, l’affetto che lesse sul volto dell’altro fu quanto di più eccitante lei avesse mai potuto concepire: sentirsi amata, desiderata e venerata era incredibile. Si sentì venerata come una dea, voluta come mai le era capitato prima di quel momento, e una nuova vampata di calore le salì dal basso ventre verso il capo.

Senza pensarci, fece per portarsi la mano libera tra le cosce, consapevole che avrebbe potuto semplicemente godere di lui semplicemente fissandolo a quel modo e che la cosa, in fondo, non l’avrebbe imbarazzata più di tanto; invece, Francia le prese gentilmente il polso ed allontanò la piccola mano dalle dita affusolate.

“Ci penso io.” Le mormorò dolcemente e, dopo, chinò nuovamente il capo.

Monaco avrebbe voluto rispondergli che sarebbe stato il caso di non portarla tanto per le lunghe, ma si ritrovò a miagolare senza pudore quando la lingua di Francia si fece strada in lei, toccando punti non profondi, ma decisamente sensibili. I piccoli versi che venivano dal basso non facevano altro che aggiungere eccitazione ad un desiderio già insopportabile, e le dita della stessa Monaco aggiungevano altro piacere scorrendo sui seni per toccarli con lascivia, ormai troppo in là per provare vergogna. Aveva i fianchi che andavano su e giù nel tentativo di procurarsi più piacere, un piccolo moto di ribellione che Francia cercò di assecondare – eppure, Monaco invocò estasiata il nome di lui, quando le afferrò i fianchi e, con gentile determinazione, ne bloccò i movimenti. Bloccata in quella posizione, il massimo che riuscì a fare per sfogare in qualche modo tutta la tensione che sentiva accumularsi nel suo ventre fu inarcare la schiena e puntare poco gentilmente i piedini sulla schiena del suo occasionale amante. Il piccolo verso di dolore che venne da lui, un po’ soffocato, non venne quasi notato da lei, ormai totalmente concentrata sul godimento provato.

Provò a lamentarsi quando sentì la lingua abbandonare la piccola entrata umida, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a pronunciare fu una sequela di gemiti sentiti al di sopra del dolce affanno provato; il disappunto andò subito via e, tra i respiri frenetici, Monaco non riuscì a comprendere come fosse possibile sentirsi così fuori di sé, in un tale stato di grazia. Afferrò ciocche di capelli fluenti tra le dita quando poggiò una mano sul capo di Francia per attirarlo, quasi senza alcuna delicatezza, a sé quando sentì un dito farsi strada lì dove la lingua l’aveva colpita fino a poco prima; invocò il suo nome ancora una volta e tremò appena, senza rendersi conto di aver ripreso nuovamente a dimenarsi – ancora una volta, Francia le afferrò i fianchi per poterle succhiare di nuovo il clitoride tra le labbra umide.

Monaco si inarcò un’ultima volta e schiuse ancora un po’ le cosce, concedendosi un piccolo gridolino di pura estasi quando arrivò all’orgasmo, godendo persino del respiro affannato di Francis che sembrava carezzarle la pelle sensibile al di sotto della peluria bionda. Sudata e scarmigliata, chinò nuovamente lo sguardo verso di lui per sorridergli estatica e carezzargli il capo in un muto ringraziamento, pur sapendo che lui non l’avrebbe mai accettato.

Quando Francia si sdraiò al suo fianco, Monaco accettò di buon grado l’abbraccio protettivo in cui venne avvolta ed alzò il volto per cercare la bocca che l’aveva resa folle d’estasi: trovò immediatamente le labbra tumide e saporite di Francis e le leccò senza esitare, assaporando i propri umori e trovando quel sapore irresistibile. Voltandosi su un fianco e sospirando di piacere al caldo scivolare umido tra le cosce, inclinò meglio il capo per schiudere le labbra su quelle del suo amante, che la strinse a sé e la baciò con passione, ma prendendosi tutto il tempo di cui avevano bisogno.

Francis Bonnefoy era l’unica persona che sapeva come far sentire Monaco unica, che sapeva sciogliere il suo imbarazzo e renderla capace di cercare ciò che desiderava; e lei, prima o poi, si sarebbe presa anche tutto ciò che lui le aveva, fino a quella notte, negato. Per il momento, le sue dita scivolarono con grazia sull’erezione appena bagnata di Francia per sfiorarla e sentirlo sospirare di piacere sulle sue labbra: desiderava vederlo abbandonarsi a lei e scorgere, nella penombra, l’estasi sul suo viso piacevolmente ruvido.

Fuori, oltre lo spesso vetro della finestra, c’era solo il suono della pioggia battente a cullare dolcemente i due amanti.

 


End file.
